All I Can See
by El Queso de Malicioso
Summary: BB does something stupid. Raven hurts him and he gets all tweaked out. Terra gets involved while having to push back her personal emotions on the topic. Y'know, the generic BBRae 1shot.


**All I Can See**

**Author: **El Queso de Malicioso

**Series: **Teen Titans(Animated Series)

**Genres: **Romance/Drama

**Rated: **T – for some unpleasant ideas.

**Pairings: **BB/Rae(romantic), Rae/Ter(friendship)

**Disclaimer: **All relation to existing proper nouns, fictional or otherwise, is entirely coincidental… unless it isn't. In which case, I don't own it.

**A/N: **I had this idea a really long time ago. I actually wrote about half of it once, then lost it due to some retarded thing going on with my computer. So, I just finally wrote it again. Just as a lil' fun fact, it was originally written in that POV style that I do in my **Video Games **fics. Also, for those who'll be saying "Why is he writing this when he should be working on **Wrath**?" I finished this up a little while ago. I'm only posting this so you all have something to read while you wait.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As the sun reached it's noontime peak over Titan's Tower, it's rays shone their brightest through the massive windows of the common room. Upon the couch which was set dead center in these rays sat four of the current six Teen Titans.

Robin and Terra were playing a simple game of Super Smash Bros. Melee, and had decided to put some irony into the fight, Robin playing as Link and Terra playing as Zelda.

As was expected, Star was cheering exuberantly for her boyfriend. Cyborg was doing the same for Terra, but more out of pitty for her not having anybody to cheer for her.

That… and the fact that he and the boy blunder had gotten into another argument the previous night.

One would wonder where Beast Boy and Raven were. One who was reading this fic with the knowledge of what its particular romantic pairing was, would be wondering this even moreso.

The fact was, that none of the gaming/cheering young adults had noticed Beast Boy leave the room, having found a cup of Raven's tea sitting forgotten upon the nearby counter.

They never noticed a thing… except for the ear splitting shriek which shattered the relative calm of the tower.

The four couch dwellers leapt from their positions to enter some slightly more battle ready ones before the main doors from the room. None of them were surprised to see an obviously terrified changeling burst through the previously mentioned doors.

Upon entering the room, he began a frantic search for some place to hide, finally settling on the underneath of the couch.

The group, now thoroughly petrified at what could be coming their way, drew their weapons to attack. Robin flipped his bow staff out and gripped it tightly in his left hand while producing a variety of explosives which he held in the other. Starfire prepared two starbolts which she held close together, for the possibility that she'd need to combine them into one super powerful one. Cyborg simply charged up his sonic cannon to be used at a moment's notice.

Terra, on the other hand, had nothing she could do. As such, she ran over to try and comfort Beast Boy. Just before she reached the couch and by basic principles of association, Beast Boy, the doors were literally blown open, revealing a truly pissed Raven.

She hovered before the group which took a step back from pure shock. With her four glowing eyes, she scanned the room until she spotted a bit of green trembling underneath the sofa.

With one tentacle, she tore the couch away from its standard position and hurled it against a nearby wall. She then wrapped a second about Beast Boy's trembling form and carried him, almost tenderly, such that they were face-to-face.

They weren't but an inch apart and Raven's eyes were burning into Beast Boy who just stared on in petrified horror. Seemingly out of nowhere, she spoke, her voice seeming ot be composed of two separate beings. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Beast Boy was speechless for only a moment before he was able to recover. "I-I was just b-bringing your tea t-to-"

"Liar!" Raven screamed, jarring his entire frame ruthlessly.

"Raven! I'm sorry!" he shouted back, growing more terrified as time progressed.

"Aren't you always?" she asked, almost sounding calm. "It's not enough this time!"

She narrowed her eyes at him as they seemed to glow. To the horror of all who could see, Beast Boy's eyes rolled up in their sockets at some monstrous image as the tentacle whipped about Raven's head once before flinging him hard at the window.

He collided squarely with the paned glass; and all he could were those eyes.

The glass quickly cracked around him; and all he could were those eyes.

He burst straight through to the other side and began to plummet; and all he could see were those eyes.

He descended at an almost impossible rate; and all he could see were those eyes.

The wind rushed up around him; and all he could see were those eyes.

He collided with the water below; and all he could see were those eyes.

He slipped under the surface, not fighting in the slightest; because all he could see were those eyes.

Water began to enter his mouth and fill his lungs; and all he could see were those eyes.

He was being swallowed by the darkness; and all he could see were those eyes.

The last thing he saw as everything faded away was a set of four glowing, burning, piercing red eyes filled with unimaginable rage and hatred.

Then, everything went black.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Terra had just been staring on in horror until the moment that Beast Boy had been sent through the window. As if being broken from a trance, she screamed "Raven! Stop!" and sent a chunk of the floor straight at her head. It struck her left temple with a resounding thud, causing her eyes to return to their regular deep hue of violet. She dropped to the ground, landing on her knees.

She just sat for a fraction of a second before shooting up screaming "Beast Boy!" everything that had just happened finally striking home. She ran for the window, but was forced to stop as she felt a strong grip on her shoulder. She turned to see that the hand attached to Terra.

The blonde had an unusually stern expression upon her face as she said "No."

"I have to save him!" Raven shouted, looking understandably frantic.

"You've done enough" Terra said coldly before leaving the stunned Empath in her dust. She leapt through the hole in the window and used her powers to bring up a pair of small rocks to slow her descent. But upon seeing Beast Boy's current position, she forgot all about her own wellbeing and simply dropped onto the shore next to him.

She dragged his limp frame from the water and gripped his wrist firmly, searcing for a pulse. When she found one, weak as it was, she sighed with relief. She strattled his hips and began to press down upon his stomach, forcing anything in his body to move upward.

Seeing that this action alone wouldn't be enough, she pressed her lips to his and forced air into his lungs before restarting the previous action.

She'd quickly entered a pattern.

Push…

Push…

Push…

Breathe…

Nothing…

Push…

Push…

Push…

Breathe…

Nothing…

Push…

Push…

Push…

Breathe…

Nothing…

Push…

Push…

And, there was a cough. The relieved blonde turned his head to the side and he threw up an extremely large quantity of water… as well as all twenty-thousand grapes she'd bet him earlier that he could never eat in a single sitting.

The two just lay there for a time when his eyes slowly began to open. He blinked a couple times before finally saying "T-Terra?"

The geomancer nodded the affirmative, happy beyond reason that he was going to make it. His lips curved slowly into a smile before suddenly going wide, along with his eyes to create a full face of terror.

Terra followed his line of vision to see Raven hovering high above, looking absolutely appalled with herself. Terra simply mouthed the words "Not now" at the cloaked girl and she was gone in a swirl of dark energy.

She looked back down at Beast Boy who's eyes were shut tight, his entire frame shaking uncontrollably. Terra held him closer and placed a hand on his cheek. She spent quite awhile whispering calming phrases to the terrified boy until he fell into a semi-restful sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beast Boy's eyes slowly began to open before quickly closing as to block out the near blinding light. He just stayed like this until he determined that he was adjusted enough. He looked about at his surroundings until his slightly squinted eyes fell upon the silent girl sitting only a short distance to his side.

"Hi BB" she mumbled, moving closer to him and gripping his hand in hers. "How're you feeling?"

He stared blankly at her for a moment before he realized that she'd asked a question. "I'm not really sure Ter."

She nodded slightly in understanding. She was about to speak once more when the doors behind her slid open.

Raven stepped slowly in, asking "Is he awake?"

The abruptness of Raven's entrance caused Terra to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. Raven continued into the room, seeing Beast Boy sitting up.

The changeling began to shake uncontrollably as he had earlier. Having just had enough, Raven shouted "Just stop that already!"

Beast Boy stopped immediately. This only surprised Raven briefly, who quickly shook it off and continued towards him. "We need to talk about what happened earlier." She reached to place a hand on his shoulder, but he began to draw back. Raven glared, saying "What did I just tell you?"

Beast Boy stopped his actions once again, and Raven's hand was only a fraction of an inch from his shoulder. Just before contact was made, she was spun around by a hand on her own shoulder.

Terra stared at her with rage apparent upon her tanned face, Raven's own face displaying an expression of shock. Terra pulled her hand back and swung it forward swiftly, leaving a red hand print upon Raven's normally pale cheek.

The Goth pressed her own palm against the mark as she stared the other girl down. The two just glared for what seemed like forever before Terra finally spoke. "We need to talk… outside."

As the two girls made their way from the infirmary, Beast Boy simply fell back onto his pillow and shut his eyes.

'_What am I gonna do?'_ he thought to himself, honestly baffled. _'I feel normal until I see Raven. Then, I just freak out. What's wrong with me?'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As the two girls exit the infirmary room, Raven silently shuts the door behind her. "So, what do you want?" she asked Terra coldly.

Terra stared back with an equally cold expression of her own. "I think I know what's wrong with him, and what you were doing definitely isn't helping."

Raven pursed her lips at the comment, but nods slightly for the blonde to continue.

"Okay," Terra began, moving such that she was leaning against the opposite wall. "Certain species of animals have a hierarchy system, the weaker submitting instinctually to the stronger." She looked off into space, determining exactly how she should phrase the next part of her statement. After a short pause, she nodded and continued. "Your attack on him earlier must've triggered this instinct, and now he's terrified and… submitting to you or something."

Raven sighs, her shoulders slumping in an uncharacteristic display of self-loathing. "You're right. I really hurt him, didn't I?"

Terra looked away, not wanting to upset the girl further by responding the way she truly wanted to. Instead, she took the moment of complete openness to ask a question which had been bothering her for quite some time now. "Raven, do you like him?"

Raven's eyes shot open wide and she began to stutter incomprehensively. Terra smirked slightly at the reply, holding a hand up to silence the flustered Empath.

"It's okay, y'know" she said, her tone slightly quieter than normal. She forced herself up, saying "If you do, it's totally requited."

Raven raised an eyebrow at the girl before speaking in the partial monotone which characterized her comfort zone. "That would've been a whole lot more profound without the 'totally', y'know."

Terra rolled her eyes, dismissing the comment. "Whatever" she said in a breath. "Now, I think you should leave him alone for a little while." Terra crossed the hall to the infirmary door and placed her hand on the handle. "If all goes well, he should be able to see you without completely losing it by tomorrow."

With that, she began to pull the door open. Raven stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Wait. How do you know all this animal trivia?"

"Beast Boy has a lot he can teach you if you'd just listen" Terra replied, slipping into the room.

Knowing that she couldn't just stand outside the room for the rest of the day, Raven began to make her way to the common room. The entire route was passed on autopilot, as her entire conscious mind was preoccupied by disconcerting thoughts and guilt.

_Why do I always have to do these things?' _she thought, kicking herself mentally. _'I mean, sure he ruined my book with that tea. But, he couldn't have meant to do it, right? He was probably just bringing the tea to me. Why do I always have to be so bitchy towards him when he's just trying to be nice? What's wrong with me?''_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beast Boy looked up as the door slid partially opened. There was a short pause before the blonde silhouetted in its frame slid into the room and shut the door behind her.

Terra stepped up until she was only a forearm's length from the emotionally drained changeling. "Are you okay?" she asked, leaning towards him slightly, smiling in hopes that he'll have calmed down somewhat.

Silence ruled for a short while before Beast Boy was finally able to gather his thoughts. "What's wrong with me, Terra?"

Terra bit her bottom lip, hesitating before giving her response. "It's complicated. I don't think I can explain it to you until you're at least a little better."

Hesitantly, Beast Boy nodded, relaxing back into the bed. The moment of calm lasted only a moment before Beast Boy began to squirm slightly. "Ter?"

"Yeah, BB?"

"Ummm… I really can't get comfortable here, so-'"

Terra was immediately attentive to whatever he needed. Foreseeing his desires, Terra spoke. "You wanna rest in your own bed?"

Beast Boy nodded, but with an awkward grin, said "Yeah, but I'm kinda too weak to move."

Terra nodded before lifting his oddly light form. His eyes bulged out for a moment before he calmed back down. "Ummm… thanks?"

"No prob" the geomancer replied with a small smile. She swiftly made her way from the room and started up the halls, towards their destination.

Her main focus, however, was not on the trip, but rather the boy in her arms.

'_Why am I doing all this?'_ she thought, betraying nothing of her inner troules upon her face. _'I mean, there's no question as to why I'm helping BB, but why am I helping Rae? I should hate her. Beast Boy refused my offer of a date for her. He said he doesn't like me that way anymore. I should despise Raven, but… I just can't. Why? What's wrong with me?'_

8888888888888888888888888888—4 Hours Later—8888888888888888888888888888

After having attempted(and failed) to explain herself, Raven had simply given up and read on the roof for a couple hours. A particularly strong breeze sent a shiver through her frame and she snapped the book shut. With an uncharacteristic lack of grace, she stumbled to her feet before slowly making her way towards the door back into the tower.

"Note to self," Raven muttered annoyed to herself. "Never sit in that position for that long… ever again."

Having finally alleviated the almost painful tingling in her left foot, she was able to move to her room in a much more efficient manner.

Just as she reached her door, Starfire passed by. The two exchanged halfhearted waves of recognition before continuing onto wherever their paths lead.

Starfire's progress, however, was halted as she heard the shrill scream of "You bastard!" before Raven shot out of her room and flew down the room in the general direction of… Beast Boy's room.

You may be wondering what caused this to occur. It's quite simple, really. As Raven stepped into her room, she quickly took note of the fact that all of her cloaks were strewn randomly about the room. For a moment, she simply assumed that some earlier burst of emotion had done this, but upon a fraction of a second's further examination, she decided against that possibility. Her emotions don't often dye her cloaks pink.

'_I can't believe this'_ she thought, dumbfounded and somewhat hurt. _'How could he do this to me?'_ Her thoughts then turned from hurt and bewildered to enraged, but still bewildered. _'I'll kill him!'_

"You bastard!"

She shot through the halls, completely ignoring Cyborg and Robin who had to leap out of her way. She shot through Beast Boy's door and stopped abruptly.

As Beast Boy had just awakened from the first bit of quality rest he'd gotten that day, it took him a moment to realize who was hovering menacingly before him.

When he did, though, he instantly blanked out from the terror. He'd thought he was getting better; able to think consciously about Raven and even picture him in his mind without nearly hyperventilating, but with her right there in front of him, and pissed nonetheless, he just lost it.

Raven moved forward slowly, settling onto the ground directly before him. "Beast Boy?"

She got no response.

"Beast Boy!" she shouted this time, all attempts at consealing her rage forgotten in a flash. "I'm talking to you!"

He shrunk back at her shrieks. Only enraged all the more, Raven shot right up to his face and grabbed his arms in a tight vice grip. She glared at him, her eyes beginning to turn red… until she smelled something odd.

Now, one probably wouldn't think it odd that Raven was smelling something strange in Beast Boy's room of all places. But, anybody who actually lived with the boy knew, for a fact, that although he rarely cleaned his room, there was never any form of offensive odor in the room. This fact had actually attracted the interest of many highly esteemed biologists, but all were turned away at the door by the changeling who, for some unknown reason, had nothing but distaste for biologists. Raven simply put it off to him disliking smart people.

Taking a deep inhalation, Raven suddenly realized what that scent was. She looked down to find a quickly growing wet spot between the changeling's legs, and a tiny puddle forming on the floor below.

She pulled away in disgust. But, she also realized that such an action couldn't possibly be an act. This thought was confirmed as she could hear talking outside the room.

"Damn Cy, what did you do this time?"

"It was genius man!" came the excited response. "I just snuck into her room while she was reading and dyed all her stuff pink!"

"Cy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

Rage now redirected, Raven shot out of the room and straight for the unnecessarily cheerful robotic teen.

Cyborg was doing one of his victory dances when he noticed Robin was slowly backing away from him. "Oh c'mon man! My dancin's not that bad!"

Robin shook his head, and completely speechless could only gesture broadly with his index finger before dropping to the floor.

Cyborg turned around to find what was becoming an extremely common sight on this particular day. He never got a chance to scream as a burst of black magic shot him in the face, knocking him to the ground and deactivating the device acting as his vocal cords.

Terra picked this exact moment to round the corner on the massacre. The sight of Cyborg's limbs being removed chunk by chunk took up all her attention and she tripped over the partially limp Robin.

Quickly rising into a sitting position, she turned to Robin and asked "What did he do?"

"He dyed all of Raven's stuff pink."

Terra glared up at the mostly destroyed Cyborg. She rolled her eyes and said "Serves him right." Turning to face Robin once more, she asked "So, how's BB doing?"

"Don't know" Rboin replied. "Probably not so good, seeing as how Raven came from his room. She probably thought it'd been him until she heard Cyborg's gloating."

Terra stared up nervously at the massacring Raven, hoping beyond hope that Raven hadn't done anything to the boy.

Suddenly, with the loud thud of Cyborg's head colliding with the nearby wall, everything stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Raven settled to the ground and quickly smoothed the wrinkles from her leotard before turning to return to Beast Boy's room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Terra asked frantically, climbing to her feet.

"I'm fixing what I've broken" was her cryptic reply as she never even hesitated in her progress.

When she'd returned to the petrified changeling's room, she could see that he'd yet to recover from her most recent attack on him. She ignored her natural desire for some type of fanfare and simply moved over to the boy. She wrapped her arms about his torso and dropped to her knees, pulling him down with her. She could feel him shaking in her grip and it only made her feel all the worse.

Beast Boy was completely out of his own control by this point. He couldn't do anything except shake and await some way to appease the girl. Then, suddenly, he felt a moisture begin to form on his shoulder. For a moment, he was confused, but eventually realized what this meant.

'_She's crying?'_

Suddenly feeling his control return, and the instinct pull back slightly, he made the first conscious action of the past half-hour. He returned the embrace.

That's when Raven looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with moisture he never thought he'd see in that particular pair of eyes.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy" she said finally, and all his fear faded away.

Caught in the heat of the moment, all he could see were those eyes.

As head tilted to the side, seemingly of its own accord, all he could were those eyes.

As their heads drew closer, all he could see were those eyes.

As their lips met, alighting fiery passion within the two mismatched teens, all he could see were those eyes.

As the other Titans, sans Cyborg gathered about the door and exchanged knowing glances, all he could see were those eyes.

All he could see were those eyes, deep and violet like amethysts, and all she could see were his, shining a green as bright as the highest quality emeralds.

At that exact moment, all the fears the two had held all their lives simply faded. They would return with a vengeance when the embrace broke to find them being watched entensely by the others, but ultimately, they'd be able to distract one another as they were at that exact moment.

That is to say, they'd distract each other until the eventual day that Beast Boy would run into a fetishist, have unprotected intercourse with her, only for Raven to find the fetishist's panties in his room; leading to her calling him a "cock whore" and leaving him, and most likely bringing about yet another overly dramatic period of time which could quite possibly end in something retarded, like suicide or something.

**A/N: **Okay, that last bit wasn't quite expected, but I think it brightened the mood a little. I hope you enjoyed this fic, as well as the other 1shots I'm posting each weak up to New Year's Day.

Signed,

The Cheese!


End file.
